beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Annie Sawyer
Anna "Annie" Clare Sawyer is a very insecure ghost who haunts the House she and her fiancée lived in while she was alive, and she is unwilling to leave it. Annie appears in the clothes she was wearing when she died which change subtly depending on her state of mind.Behind the scenes costume and make-up BBC It was believed that Annie simply "fell awkwardly" down the stairs but it is later revealed that Annie was pushed by her abusive fiancée, Owen, after he found a thong in her possession and accused her of infidelity. He confronted her and he pushed her down the stairs to her death. Owen then flushed the thong down the toilet, subsequently causing the rattling in the pipes. She wanted to take revenge on him, and started by warning his new girlfriend, Janey, that Owen murdered her. In Episode 1.5, the Crossover Door appears for Annie once she has resolved the issue that was keeping her on earth - her murder. But before she can pass through the Door, Mitchell is staked by Herrick, and she decides to stay to help him. Because of this, she missed her chance to leave and has to stay on earth in her undead state. She can now hear the dead, teleport further distances, and has greater powers of telekinesis, which she describes as "a whole, new skill set." Soon after, Annie decided to go for a Job interview at a pub and got the job from her new boss and admirer, Hugh. She settled into her new job well and met her other admirer, Saul. She also helped her new house mate and friend, Nina, in her first wolf transformation which eventually reduced Annie to tears. Still working in her new job, she and Saul were getting along well and after talking about Saul's experience, they found they had both seen the Crossover Door. Annie and Saul agreed to go on a date which went successfully until Saul tried to force himself on her but she quickly teleported away. Once again, Annie retreats into the house, refusing to answer the door or phone. Annie visited Saul in the hospital after an accident he had, watching him die and becoming a ghost. Once again, the Crossover Door appears. Annie tries to encourage him to go through the Door but the voice on the radio tells him to drag her through it instead, revealing that the spirits are angry at Annie for turning her nose up at them. Annie puts up a fight and eventually escapes with the help of George. As a consequence, though, she can no longer be seen by normal humans. She continued to go to her job for awhile- but found that once again, only the supernatural could see her. However, she demonstrates a superior strength of will when dealing with a stage psychic who had lost his gift after a stage accident in Episode 6; although he had been unable to hear ghosts since the accident, he heard Annie, speculating that it was her strength of will that allowed him to hear her, with his gift being reawakened by contact with her. Annie was even able to see and say goodbye to her mother during her time with the psychic, folding a paper rose for her mother like she had used to do as a girl after seeing the method explained on a Blue Peter sketch. ]] In the last episode of series 2, Annie is forcibly sent to the other side by Kemp. He goes so far as to kill Hennessey, a psychic that had been working with them, to create a door for her to pass through, only to be dragged in with her later when she inexplicably appears later in the episode. She subsequently manifested on the TV in the group's new house, saying that her current situation was 'complicated', involving moving from room to room via a system of calling numbers and signing forms (similar to the afterlife presented in the Tim Burton film Beetlejuice). The series ended with Mitchell, George and Nina promising to find some way to free her. In series 3, Mitchell goes through a door and saves Annie from purgatory, and Annie and Mitchell start a relationship. After finding out that Lia, a ghost she met during the time she was in purgatory, was killed in the Box Tunnel 20 she starts helping Nancy, a policewoman trying to find out who the person behind the murders is. Annie eventually finds out that Mitchell was the man responsible, and trys to convince him to stop killing- with no luck. Hurt and angry, Annie returns to purgatory to find answers and finds the truth about the "Wolf-Shaped Bullet". Annie manages to convince Lia that revenge is not the answer, and leaves purgatory. Before Mitchell is staked, he talks with Annie, and tells her that she "was the love of my long life". In series 4, Nina gave birth to Eve and was murdered by vampires shortly after, leaving Eve in George and Annie's custody. George became so protective over Eve, he shut himself with Eve in the attic for days on end. Losing Nina upset Annie a lot, as she considered her to be her best friend. Annie attempted to make George become less overprotective and let her take care of the baby, but George refused every time. Tom also came back to the house and told George where the vampires who killed Nina were hiding. George went to their hideout with Tom to succeed revenge, leaving Eve with Annie. Later, vampire Fergus takes Eve away from Annie and she failed to try and get her back. George and Tom returned the next day, but they realised that the hideout was simply a trap and they became devastated when Annie told them about Eve's kidnap. However, a vampire took George back to the vampire's real hideout as a prisoner and locked him in a cage and he discovered Eve was there too. Tom and Annie broke into the hideout and stopped the vampires from killing Eve. George also helped them by tricking his body into his werewolf transformation, transforming him into a half form. Vampire Regus revealed Eve's destiny as the War Child; the destroyer of all vampires. He also told George that he would die from major organ failure, due to George tricking his body into the transformation. George fell to the floor, preparing to die and Annie and Tom sat by him with his last moments. Once he died, George told Annie and Tom to take care of Eve and that he has be with Nina on the other side before going through the Crossover Door, leaving Annie with only Tom. A few days later, a new trio of supernaturals; Hal, Leo and Pearl came to the house and werewolf Leo and ghost Pearl passed over to the other side together, leaving Hal with Annie and Tom. Tom and Hal became the new housemates of Annie's and attempted to keep Eve save and live in peace at the same time. In the finale of Series 4, a future version of Eve took Annie to purgatory and showed her future events; such as vampires taking control over the world, the fate of humanity, the death of Tom and the return of Hal's dark side. After that, Eve told Annie that in order to stop these events from ever happening, Annie would have to kill Eve as a baby. Annie returned to the house and refused to hurt Eve. After telling Tom and Hal about all that had happened, they planned to blow the Old Ones up with a bomb that Tom made with cooking oil and other ingridents. However, Tom was convinced to give Eve to the vampires when the last piece of the War Child scripture was revealed: if humans are to survive, Eve must be sacrificed, so the Old Ones decided to keep Eve alive. Even though Hal came to the hideout with the bomb, Mr. Snow managed to take control over Hal and make him let go of the bomb and return to the Old Ones. Annie and Alex come to the hideout and rescue Eve. Mr. Snow handed Eve to Annie, but she knew that the Humans would die if Eve wouldn't die and Annie would have to live with the guilt of Humanity's fall. So, Tom left the hideout and Alex teleported Hal out of the hideout, leaving Annie with the bomb. After detonating the bomb, the hideout exploded and the Old Ones were defeated. While still in the fire created by the bomb, Annie saw the Crossover door and went through it. Once entering Purgatory, she found baby Eve alive and well there and met future Eve there once again. Future Eve told Annie that Mitchell, George and Nina were waiting for her on the other side and she ceased to exist because of baby Eve's death. Annie left Purgatory and finally passed over with Eve in her arms. Abilities Annie's ability to be seen and heard by normal people depends on her state of mind, though supernatural creatures such as werewolves, vampires and other ghosts can always see her. Annie also seems to be able to teleport short distances. When Annie discovers her cause of death, she becomes a poltergeist, which allows her to move objects without touching them and turn mechanical machines on. However, it seems that she can't control these new-found abilities, which only activate in times of extreme emotion (along with her teleportation). After denying death and not going through the door she found many new abilities such as Telekinesis. Another ability displayed by Annie is when she was able to close the death door and ward off the watchmen. As ghost, Annie is intangible in normal situations, however vampires and werewolves can touch her, maybe is due his supernatural condition. Being Human Trail - BBC Three http://youtu.be/v_sRd2spBo0. Thanks to Sykes tutoring, Annie has also displayed a form of Telepathy where she is able to share George's senses, and Aura Reading, which lead her to discover a brain tumour in a passer-by. As a ghost Annie, has a deeper understanding of death than human minds are able to understand without going insane, as in the example of Owen. When Owen learned what was beyond death, he went insane saying, "they're after me". When another ghost named Kirby threatens the life of Eve, a furious Annie grips either side of Kirby's head and painfully destroys him leaving absolutely no trace. The exact nature of this ability is unknown, all that is known is that it was connected to the intense need Annie felt to protect Eve. Annie used her Telekenisis to send vampires further away from her and to save Eve from Mr Snow. Relationships John Mitchell Mitchell originally met Annie when he and his housemate, George, moved into her house. In Series 3 after he saves her from Purgatory, the two begin a relationship, however, he is staked by George and Annie is left alone. When Annie goes through her door, it is assumed that the two are reunited. George Sands George is Annie's former housemate and she met up woth him again after she crossed over. She adopted his daughter, Eve, whilct he was dead. Nina Pickering She was alos Annie's housemate and Eve's biological mother, Annie was very upset after her death as she viewed Nina as her best friend. Eve Sands Annie adopted Eve after her parents died and loved her very much. Annie blew up the old ones with Eve in her arms and the two crossed over together to be with Eve's real parents. Owen He was annie's fiance when she was alive and, when he found a thong, he accused her of cheating, he was so angry that he pushed her down the stairs and killed her. When Annie sees him again, it shatters her confidence and people can once again, not see her. She tries to be a wife to Owen before realising that he killed her, then she attempted to haunt him and eventually succeeded, causing him to go crazy. Tom McNair He becomes her housemate and a common babysitter to Eve. Annie describes him like having a pet around the house. Their relationship is that she looks after him and he looks after her. Hal Yorke he too becomes her housemate and dear friend. Trivia *Out of the three original main characters (George, Mitchell and Annie), Annie has been part of the main cast for the longest amount of time; four series. *Nina mentions in Type 4, Annie is a Sagittarius. References Category:BBC Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Dead Category:Characters Category:Type 2